1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, the invention relates to a data processing apparatus having performance monitoring circuitry for generating performance monitoring data indicative of processing performance of the data processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a data processing apparatus with performance monitoring circuitry for generating performance monitoring data indicative of processing performance of the apparatus. For example, the performance monitoring circuitry may count occurrences of an event occurring within the data processing apparatus, such as the execution of an instruction or a cache miss. An interrupt may be generated when the counter reaches a given value, so that when a performance issue arises, such as a large number of cache misses, then the processing apparatus may be triggered to perform a given operation based on the performance monitoring data, for example an operation to address the performance issue identified by the performance monitoring data.